1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a molding strip for surrounding an outer periphery of a window opening in a vehicle door frame.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Virtually all vehicle doors have a window opening with a surrounding door frame for holding a transitional window pane in place. The prior art door frames typically utilize a window door seal which may be formed of multiple pieces. The door seals provide little or no structural support for sealing the window pane with which they are associated. The door seals are designed to prevent outside elements from entering the passenger compartment and to allow the window pane to move translationally without undue resistance. The window door seals are typically made of a black rubber or similar elastomeric material and are secured to both exterior and interior surfaces of the door frame. Hence, at least a portion of the rubber door seals are exposed to numerous exterior elements which may damage the seals. For example, rubber door seals have a tendency to be degraded by ultraviolet sunlight which will fade, crack and/or split the seal. In addition, rubber door seals cannot be colored or painted. The overall aesthetics of the vehicle doors can be significantly compromised by these exterior facing rubber door seals, especially in the current market of uniform coloring for vehicle bodies.
The prior art has contemplated the use of decorative molding strips used in association with the rubber door seals to improve the appearance of the exterior edge of the door frames. Typically, the molding strips can be colored or painted to match a desired body panel color or trim pattern. In other words, the molding strips can be colored to appear as an extension of the vehicle body. Some molding strips are attached to or molded into the exterior portion of the door seals. Other molding strips are initially welded to the door frames and then the door seal is mounted separately to the door frame. The prior art door seals typically require an internal support structure to ensure a secure mounting relationship with the door frame. The internal support structures are typically metal sheets molded within the door seal. Multiple operations are usually required to fasten the prior art door seals and molding strips to the door frame. Hence, it is desirable to have a molding strip with a window door seal which does not have an internal support structure and can be mounted to the door frame in a single manufacturing step.